BEAUTIFULL PARADISE
by alin.aleeana
Summary: "ada masalah sebesar bayi"?/" bukan aku ibunya suer"/ 'gimana ganti popok'/"Sasu-saku-kun..."?/ biarkan begini sebentar.../ehheehhee saya datang lagi
1. Chapter 1

BEAUTIFULL PARADISE

**_Created by_**** : aliin aleeana**

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**_Genre_**** : romance**

~ AU, OOC, mis-typo, Rating T

" ehmmmm Bu...kupikir kita ada sedikit masalah.." ucap Ino dengan gugup oh ayolah sahabat dari kecil ini pasti serius jika sudah menyebutnya "Bu" itu adalah kata sakral yang paling di bencinya jika bertemu denganmu,

"baiklah kau dapat perhatianku Ino ada apa sebenarnya..?" jawab Sakura Haruno dengan memasang tampang pasrah... sudah seminggu ini dia malas meladeni keluhan bawahannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia menghindari rapat agar tidak bertemu dengan "Dia"...

" dengar ini serius meski kau sudah tahu pihak Uchiha enterprise sudah berkali- kali protes karna kau tidak hadir,tapi aku tidak peduli karna desain untuk iklan baju bayi sudah jadi, tapi ini lebih mendesak...kau tahu" jelas Ino dengan gugup,meski seluruh dunia tahu gugup dan Ino tak pernah jadi satu kesatuan bahkan saat sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan mantan rekan bisnis mereka Shimura Sai, jadi ini jelas SANGAT SERIUS.

"baiklah apa itu, kau tahu sebentar lagi aku harus mengefax data untuk presdir...meski kita tahu dia sedang sibuk dengan liburan mereka." Jawab Sakura singgkat meski keringat dingin terus menetes berharap tidak ada hubunganya dengan "Dia".

" ini masalah yang tidak berat hanya agak serius...'" ucapnya lagi

" ce-patlah Ino...apa itu..."geram Sakura mulai tak sabar

"i-ini...sebesar...bayi" jawab Ino degan lebih tegang lagi

"bayi...?" jawab Sakura masih dengan tampang binggung

"dengar tadi ketika sedang pemotretan untuk cover bayi iklan banyak sekali bayi jadi kami tidak memeriksa satu- satu dan ketika sore ini pemotretan selesai...ada bayi yang teringgal tidak ada yang tahu dari man bayi berasal, tiba-tiba dia buum ada." Jelas Ino lagi

"ok dengar dimana sekarang bayi ini...?" dan bagaimana sekarang itulah yang sebenarnya ingin Sakura suarakan tapi dia memeilih bungkam dengan masalah yang cukup rumit ini.

" ooooh... '" desah Ino seolah ingin mengatakan itu yang kutunggu!." Dia sekarang sedang bersama Lee...moga-moga tidak di ajari yang aneh –aneh menggingat sifatnya,kau akan menemukan nya di ruangan Lee di bagian kepala perencanaan, sudah ya... sekarang aku harus cepat pergi sai akan marah kalau aku terlambat untuk mengepas baju pengantin kami sore ini." Jelas Ino terburu-buru sambil merapikan bajunya dan berjalan menju lift meninggalkan Sakura dengan kebinggungannya dia baru sadar ketika mereka berjalan keluar ruangannya tadi ino sudah membawa tas kerjanya...seolah ingin berkata ini masalah gadis Haruno ini hanya pasrah dan berjalan menuju ruangan lee ddengan raut wajah mengatakan aku siap mati...

Ruangan bagian perncanaan adalah bagian dengan seluruh kubikel anggota di letakan di sudut –sudut berderet dan yang paling ujung adalah bagian untuk kepala bagiannya, dan ya dia Sakura jarang sekali kemari. Dilihatnya banyak karyawan yang telah pulang, dan dari ruangan Lee dia bisa mendengar ocehan Lee untuk "bayi terlantar" itu.

"baiklah manis kau harus diet..." ucap Lee yang menurut Sakura itu gila tapi entah bagaimana dia bisa jadi kepala perncanaan, di ruangan itu Lee duduk membelakangi pintu jadi kelihatannya dia belum sadar aku disini pikir Sakura tersenyum kecut.

" Jadi hai baby buu siapa sebenarnya ibumu,dan kenapa dia meninggalkanmu disini..." tanya Lee lagi bayi itu hanya tersenyum kearahnya dengan meneteskan air liur dari mulutnya kemudian menepuk nepuk tangannya seolah olah Sakuralah yang di tunggug dari tadi

" ma-ma-ma-ma" gumama bayi itu seketika Lee menengok kebelekang, dan di sambut oleh cengiran seolah ingin mengatakan kau ibunya...

." ooomoo.. bukaaaan buukaaan aku ibunya suer" sangah Sakura dengan gugup oh ayolah tak bisakah ini hanya jadi mimpi kemudian dia lansung bisa bangun, dan...tada bayi itu tak ada.

"aaah jadi kau sudah datang" jawab Lee mengacuhkan sangahan sakura tadi kemudian berjalan dan langsung menyerahkan bayi yang kira-kira ber umur 6/7 bulan itu pada Sakura yang berwajah ngeri.

"dengar aku sudah terlambat untuk jadwal fitnes sore dengan guru gai,jadi tolong tangani ini segera ya...wakil presdir..." ucapnya enteng kemudian beranjak mengambil tas kerja dan berjalan keluar

" oh ya...barangkali kau belum sadar dia pup, jadi segeralah ganti popoknya ya...da..." tambah Lee lagi meninggalkan sakura dengan bayi yang masih tersenyum dengan menepuk nepukkan tangannya

"ma-ma-ma-ma-ma" gumam bayi itu lagi...oh tuhan mungkin kan ini bisa lebih buruk lagi runtuk Sakura. Diangkatnya bayi kecil dengan rambut raven dan mata keemasan itu dan lihatlah cetakan warna kuning pada stelan biru langit kesayangannya..

."AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH..." dan ya...hari itu benar-benar hari buruk untuknya

"ohhh tenanglah Saku...kau ini eksekutif muda yang di incar di di seluruh konoha, jadi demi tuhan berpikirlah" gumam Sakura lagi tapi apa yang dia tahu tentang bayi, bahkan ibunya mebuki tak pernah membiarkanya dekat-dekat keponakannya, karna tahu seberapa parah dia dan bayi dan lagi dia anak TUNGGal catat itu.

"ma-ma-ma' gumam bayi itu lagi

"oh manis aku bukan ma-ma untuk awal aku adalah seorang eksekutif, bisa kau eja itu ek-se-ku-tif" jaawab Sakura putus asa.

"ek-se-ku-tif" jawabnya tapi tunggun itu bukan suara bayi ini tapi suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya dan ya orang yang di hndarinya selama seminggu ini sekarang ada dihadapannya. Dengan rambut raven mata hitam kelam yang seolah olah bisa menelan siapapun yang melihatnya...ya... itulah mantannya delapan tahun lalu ketika dia masih remaja 17 tahun yang percaya bahwa cinta tak memandang kasta, bahwa cinta bisa mengalahkan segalanya. Tapi harapan itu sudah berlalu dan sakura sekarang kau sudah berhasil melupakan itu bukan ?.

" jadi...hai" sapa pemuda itu mencoba tersenyum ramah...walau seperti sedang mencoba melawan sesuatu ingin kabur mungkin, oh ayolah jangan konyol seorang uchiha Sasuke tak mungkin kabur bukan apalagi gadis inilah yang mati-matian ingin di temuinya setelah 8 tahun tak tahu kabarnya, kemudian tiba-tiba bulan lalu itachi kakaknya menawarkan untuk mencari perusahaan periklanan yang bagus ,dan saat dia melihat ada nama Haruno Sakura dan prestasi yang memukau, meski tak ada daftar prestasi sekalipun sebenarnya nama itulah yang akan di ambilnya...hoooho Uchiha selau mendapatkan apa yang dia mau bukan dan ya...disilah dia karna segala alasan Sakura yang terus tak menghadiri rapat, akhirnya di datang sendiri kekantor sakura tentu saja untuk melihat gadis yang selalu menghantuinya selama 8 tahun itu...dan lagi perkara mereka belum selesai... ketika itu. Dan kelihatannya ini adalah awal untuk mereka berdua...atau...ehmmmm bertiga...siapa yang tahu.

Hola aku newnbie disini... semoga ada yang review

Jadi keep or delet?

tak coba edit lagi...moga ini dah lumayan


	2. Chapter 2

BEAUTIFULL PARADISE

**_Created by_**** : alin aleeana**

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**_Genre_**** : romance,drama**

~ AU, OOC, mis-typo, Rating T

HAPPY READING….^^

Entah harus ku sebut keberuntungan, atau hari sial untuk hari ini. Orang yang selama 8 tahun kuhindari sekarang menemukanku atau harus kusyukuri karna akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa menolongku menghadapi bayi bu ini. Dengan sedikit berdebat tentang siapa yang memegang dan siapa yang memasang popok akhirnya, babi bu punya popok baru atau… popok darurat dari saputangan kasmir Sasuke dan sebuah peniti besar dari meja lee untuk perekatnya.

Dan sekarang dengan berselimut jas Armani Sasuke bayi ini akhirnya tertidur, meski tadi di kantor polisi dia menangis seolah tak mau kalah meramaikan kondisi kantor polisi yang sudah seperti suasana pasar lokal. Dan kini disinilah kami sekarang menunggu taxi untuk pulang , tapi rasanya aku seperti kembali kemasa lalu lihatlah orang2 lalu lalang, tapi masih selalu melirik pada Sasuke, seolah berkata lihatlah itu Uchiha bungsu bukan…?, siapa gadis buruk di sampingnya..?.mungkin jika ada paparazy melihat bisa jadi topik hangat seperti seorang mantan….dan bayi yang tidak di ketahui asal usulnya oh… betapa sempurnanya.

"jadi….. masih alergi limosin…?" goda Sakura iseng,

"kau tahu persis perasaanku terhadap limosin" sahut sasuke datar tapi Sakura hafal betul itu adalah jawaban jika Sasuke gusar. Mengenalnya di usia 9 tahun dan memutuskan berpisah di usia 17 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sedikit juga bukan hal yang mudah untuk di lupakan begitu saja.

" jadi sudah dapat ide dengan bayi ini…?" Tanya Sasuke balik begitu mereka dalam taxi

" entalah tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap bayi ini,seperti yang di lakukan entah siapa pada bayi ini." Sahut Sakura sambil mencoba berfikir, bagaimanapun dia benar2 tidak tahu cara merawat bayi, dan Sakura yakin begitupun Sasuke . sementara Sakura berfikir klihatannya bayi bu kita mencoba mendapatkan jatah asupan hariannya dengan mencoba meraih dada Sakura seolah berkata 'aku lapar…!' dengan wajah kian memerah

"ehmm…. Saki kupikir dia lapar " tebak Sasuke disebelahnya kelihatannya dia memperhatikan tindakan si kecil,

"aku tidak bisa menyusuinya jika kau Tanya aku" jawab Sakura benar2 tidak mungkin bisa

"bagaimana anda tidak bisa menyusuinya, ma'am anda ibunya bukan….?,dan lagi jika yang anda khawatirkan saya mengintip saya akan menutup sekat tengah…"tawar supir taxi tiba2 mencoba menengahi mereka sementara si kecil bertambah gusar karna tidak juga dapat makananya.

"oh anda salah faham dia bukan anakku, dan lagi kami tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan…." Jelas Sakura membenarkan, tentu saja dia tidak mau di kait2kan lagi dengan hal yang mulai tak masuk akal ini

"oh oh oh maaf, kalau begitu ehm… mungkin ayame bisa membantu… karna dia punya anak 8 yang masih kecil2 ,dan lagi di dekat apartemen ayame ada minimarket yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk membeli makan si kecil itu " jelas supir taxi itu cepat sebelum di kira sok tahu tentang masalah yang tengah di hadapi penumpangnya itu.

"oh baiklah antar kami kesana secepatnya…..akanku beri kau tip 100 ryo…" jawa sasuke seolah di beri buku contekan untuk ujian akhir yang akan membunuhnya

"baik tuan uchiha saya pengemar berat anda " sahut supir taxi itu lagi dengan antusias

"oh baiklah kugandakan jadi 200 ryo" desah Sakura putus asa karna wajah si kecil tambah merah seperti tomat yang siap meledak.

#########################

Apartemen sakura bukan termasuk golongan mewah atau anggun tapi lebih simple dan praktis sesuai kebutuhan sakura , dengan dua kamar bersisihan yang sebenarnya di peruntukan bagi ibunya yang seperti hantu setiap saat muncul,meski kami-sama tahu betapa sayangnya Sakura tapi tetap tak nyaman tidur dengan ibumu dalam satu kamar bukan…oh lupakan .dan sebuah dapur di ruang depan yang terhubung ruang tamu yang langsung mengarah pada teras. meski dulu baginya luas kini terasa sempit dengan kehadian Sasuke yang bersikeras untuk menginap . dua orang tanpa pengalaman dengan bayi lebih baik dari pada satu orang ttap saja ini membuatnya gugup seperti remaja ingusan

Bayi kecil kini tertidur di box bayi dadakan ajaran ayame, dengan mengabungkan kursi seadanya, kemudian di isi tumpukan bantal dan tadaa…! box bayi dadakanpun jadi. Sementara Sasuke tidur di ruang tamu Sakura terus gelisah tak bisa tidur, bagaimana bisa ini adalah pertama kali mereka ada didalam rumah yang sama, jika ini dulu maka mereka pasti tengah tertidur di depan tv dengan cemilan dan susu coklat panas berceceran di samping mereka, tapi itu DULU... Sekarang Sakura hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke masih seperti dulu ataukah sekarang hinata-sama sudah mengajarinya cara kembali menjadi tuan rapi….? Oh… entahlah meski sulit tapi akhirnya karna kelelahan Sakura tertidur juga masih dengan seribu pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

Pagi itu Sasuke bangun oleh aroma kopi yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, dimana setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka slalu minum kopi, kopi pahit untuknya dan kopi cream susu di tambah lemon untuk akan duduk di balkon kost Sakura yang selalu jadi tempat favorit saling bercerita atau hanya sekedar duduk dan diam sambil menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

Dan ya itu memang Sakura dengan rambut acak2an, baju kedodoran dengan tulisan I love pooh, sedang menyeduh kopi di konter dapur, ini adalah pemandangan yang di kira Sasuke akan selalu dilihatnya sampai akhir hidupnya, well… ternyata waktu berkata lain , tapi jika bayi ini adalah satu2nya jalan agar bisa kembali bersama Sakura-nya maka ya….dia akan memanfaatkan sebaik mungkin

"apa aku juga dapat bagian….?" Tanya Sasuke santai sambil bersandar pada pintu pembatas dapur dengan seringai sexynya

CLKAK!

"oooh… kami-sama! Kau mengejutkanku….! Berhenti mengendap-endap dibelakangku!" sahut Sakura jengkel hampir saja gelasnya tergelincir dari tangannya karena terkejut

"ok maaf, jadi apa aku dapat merasakan secangkir kopi…yang lezat itu untuk menyegarkan pagi ini..?" Tanyanya dengan nada meminta maaf tapi jika melihat wajahnya kita tahu dia tidak menyesalinya sama sekali

"oh tentu kau saja…, sebentar " jawab Sakura sedikit gugup siapa yang tidak gugup ada seorang bisnisman paling di incar satu Konoha ada di depannya tanpa mengunakan baju jadi terlihat jelas otot perut yang cantik itu,well hentikan pikiran kotormu Saki … walau begitu Sakura mencoba agar suaranya tidak bergetar hebatnya..gadis satu ini padahal jika kalian mendengar suara jantungnya yang sudah seperti terompet!

SEETT!

Tiba2 Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang menikmati aroma chery yang selalu membuatnya rindu akan aroma itu lagi ''Sa-Saku-kun,….." ujar Sakura pelan sementara jantungnya sudah seperti mau meledak

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar…kumohon….."pinta Sasuke memelas seolah itu adalah harapan terakhinya daaan…..

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhh hhhhhh…hik…hikz…."

Itu adalah protes karna pemain kecil kita tidak di perhatikan…..o-o

"aoi…."

"kecil…." Sahut mereka bersamaan kemudian saling memandang untuk bertanya atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke ingin bertanya dengan sebutan Sakura itu….

"hehehe….ituu….karna dia merusak stelan biru langit kesayangan ku kupikir dia juga suka warna biru….ja-di….? " sahut Sakura seolah tahu arti tatapan Sasuke dengan salah tingkah, Sasuke hanya tersenyum seolah megerti maksud Sakura

Dan pagi itu mereka berebut untuk memandikan si kecil aoi-kun…yang akhirnya justru membuat mereka bertiga basah kuyup

#################################################

"jadi siapa yang akan memebawa aoi pagi ini….aku ada rapat penting " sahut Sakura bingung setelah mereka selesai dengan acara makan pagi yang hanya berupa roti selai untuk Sasusaku dan susu untuk aoi

"tapi aku juga harus menjemput klien nanti siang…" protes Sasuke juga ikut bingung

"kuso!" sahut Sasuke lagi sambil meremas rambut ravennya gemas tiba2

"ku-so!" celoteh aoi seolah itu adalah kata yang menarik…sambil tertawa membuat dua oang dewasa di depannya kearahnya bersamaan

"o-oh ..ehmm…dia cerdas kelihatannya, kita harus mulai hati-hati sekarang" usul Sakura mmelihat hasil belajar aoi yang cukup mengejutkan, Sasuke juga hanya menganguk tanda setuju

"oh baiklah kita suit yang kalah bawa aoi" usul Sasuke akhirnya

"hati-hati dia bisa dengar kau tahu " tegas Sakura lagi

"oh…, baiklah kalau begitu yang menang yang membawanya. Ukan begitu jagoan…" ralat Sasuke cepat yang di sambut celotehan tak jelas dan senyum gembulnya

Batu , gunting kertas!

"dan ya…kau menang Sasuke…..benar tidak apa2….?" Tanya Sakura lagi masih ragu,bagaimanapun meski awalnya dia yakin tidak bisa tapi entah kenapa saat seperti ini justru rasanya berat

"tentu saja…kemarikan dia…" pintanya lagi kemudian meraih aoi-kun dengan agak canggung

"baiklah…,ini tasnya aoi-kun. Didalamnya ada popok,bedak bayi,susu ,botol susu, sama beberapa mainannya….bisa dibilang hamper semua yang tadi malam kita beli di supermarket kumasukan dalam tas ini " terang Sakura dengan wajah khawatir sambil menyerahkan tas rajut kecil yang kini penuh sesak itu

"hehhheee da-da-da-da,ma-ma-ma-ma!" ucap aoi kemudian menepuk nepuk pipi Sasuke , meski hanya kata kecil tapi entah kenapa kata itu berpengaruh besar pada Sasuke….begitupun dengan Sakura….seolah ada kupu-kupu yang mengelitik dalam perut mereka

"kupikir skarang dia memutuskan sendiri siapa orang tuanya…." Jawab Sakura ikut menimpali sembari melempar senyum kearah 2 laki-laki itu. Yang di sambut senyum oleh keduanya, mungkin mereka telah menerima kehadiran satu sama lain….entahlah mungkin ini bisa jadi awal yang baik bukan begitu

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara dari arah depan

"sebentar….." sahut mereka bersamaan

CLEK….!

"mikoto-sama….?!"

"i-bu…..!"

#########Tzusuku########

Saatnya mengucapkan ARIGATO…..^^

Aku senang sekali padahal waktu aku baca ulang chapter kemarin rasanya mau nangis….soalnya aku posting itu nyolong2 waktu+ lagi was2 ktahuan dan hasilnya ancur banget tapi kalian masih mau review….m(_ _)m, untuk michi-chan…boleh aku pangil begitu…hhhehhe :D pangil aku alin cukup tapi jgn pake' san,rasanya jadi mirip ibu2..^^v , iya kita sharing2 y….trus buat nadialovely makasi sarannya aku kebantu banget…gimana chapter ini ..?^^ buat mako juga ini lanjutanya , kalo' aoi anak sapa entar ja kalo' aoi ktmu soulmatenya(sok misterius)…hahhahah *ktawa nista… # di kubur #...* teerus buat smua yang udah sempet2tin baca….semoga chapter ini sedikit membantu memahami chapter lalu yang amburadul…..oh ya silahkan reguest kalo di rasa ini kepanjangan atau kurang panjang…..? , btw waktu pertamakali dapt review aku sneng bgt rasanya aneh jadi ketawa2 sendiri bener2 jadi pgin nulis lagi lagi lagi!…..sekali lagi arigato! :D v mohon review nya…..biar aku tahu musti gimana….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hyuga manshion_

Hinata Hyuga …siapa tak kenal dirinya. Dia adalah sosok lembut dari perempuan kalangan bangsawan di Konoha. Semua orang bilang dia adalah gadis sempurna untuk sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Dari mereka mulai sekolah di Junior High School hanya itu yang mereka katakan, Tapi mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa dia, meski seorang Hyuga, selalu dan selamanya akan mencintai Uzumaki Naruto atau namanya dulu adalah Namikaze Menma. Seorang anak mantan Gubernur Konoha yang tewas dalam kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu. Saat itu bahkan bukannya di tolong malah dengan kejamnya Danzo membuat kontroversi dengan mengatakan bahwa Menma lah yang membunuh orang tuanya sendiri demi harta yang akan diserahkan pada Danzo. Jelas kebohongan besar. Tapi saat itu bukti-bukti entah bagaimana bisa mengarah pada Menma. Akhirnya untuk menyelamatkan Menma saat itu Jiraiya yang menjabat sebagai sanin atau tetua membawa kabur Menma. Tapi Hinata tahu semua itu, karena kala itu saat Menma meminta petolongannya dia hanya dengan sedih mengatakan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Seluruh kendali hidupnya bukan di tangannya tapi ada pada ayahnya. Namun, dimanapun Menma berada Hinata akan selalu tahu karena Menma telah membawa sebagian dirinya pergi bersamanya.

" Nona…ada nona Tenten datang berkunjung..." tegur Yakumo membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

" Ah ya…suruh masuk seperti biasa," jawabnya pelan seraya memindahkan buku yang ada di pangkuannya, walau sebenarnya buku itu tak pernah di bacanya. Hanya saja dalam buku itu ada foto Menma yang di sembunyikannya.

"Hei..."sapa Tenten riang yang hanya di jawab senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Kudengar tadi malam Uchihamu tidak datang ke acara pembukaan restoranmu ya…?" tambah Tenten sambil tersenyum masam.

"Ya begitulah… lagi pula dia bukan Uchihaku Tenten ,keluargaku yang mengundangnya, dan lagi kami tidak terlalu akrab..." jawabnya enteng.

"Oh ya ampun….tuan putri kita satu ini, seluruh dunia tahu kalian tunangan bukan…? Atau sebenarnya kau tunangan dengan kakaknya…?" balas Tenten asal.

"Sesukamulah…"jawab Hinata santai.

"Oh ayolah… apa kau tahu, kalau kalian menikah seluruh dunia akan iri…bayangkan itu," jelas Tenten lagi.

"Bukan itu kan tujuanmu kesini …calon kakak ipar..?!"sergah Hinata lagi.

"Ehmm bukan sebenarnya tapi…..aku hanya sedikit kesal pada para pelayan2 yang bergosip menyebalkan tentang kau dan Uchiha satu itu, kau tahu mereka bilang katanya sebenarnya Uchihamu tak suka padamu…menyebalkan sekali mereka, mereka pasti iri denganmu, " balas Tenten lagi.

"Kau tahu aku suka pada siapa kan…? Kenapa kau harus merasa perlu membelaku…?" jawabnya sambil lalu.

"Oh Kami-sama…kau masih mengharapkannya…? Dia bukan Menma mu sayang…dia Naruto. Tidakkah kau sadar itu dan lagi dia hanya tukang jualan ramen di kedai kecil…" tambah Tenten lagi yang dihadiahi tatapan marah Hinata.

" Nii-sama ada di rumah kaca seperti biasa, " jawab Hinata dingin.

"Kau tahu aku sayang padamu seperti adikku sendiri, kau tahu aku melarangmu bukan hanya karena posisinya saat ini, tapi sikapnya padamu sekarang, dan tindakan Otousan nantinya bukan..." jelas Tenten lagi yang hanya di sambut anggukan pelan Hinata.

"Oh baiklah… cukup, aku pergi..." tambah Tenten lagi, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinata dalam tangis diamnya.

################################################## #####################

" Saki, bisakah kau duduk diam, kau membuatku pusing dengan terus menerus mondar mandir seperti setrika sejak selesai rapat. Oh ralat, sejak kau datang ke kantor. Ada apa? bukannya bayi itu kau bilang ada pada Sasuke, jadi berhentilah cemas. Sasuke pasti menangani bayi itu seperti menangani kontrak sulit seperti biasa," terang Ino yang benar2 pusing dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini. Dan lagi, yang harusnya pusing itu dia. Hell… ya, dia akan menikah, dan Sai dengan menyebalkan membebankan seluruh masalah rincian pernikahan padanya dan _Kami-sama,_ dia juga SIBUK.

"Ino kalau kau pusing sebaiknya kau buat kopi pahit untuk dirimu sendiri dan belikan aku chocobar, " jelas Sakura yang cukup pusing dengan masalah tadi pagi.

_Flashback on_

"Mikoto-sama…."

"Ibu…"

"Keluarlah… Jugo sudah menunggu,"terang Mikoto tenang sambil menghela nafas.

"Daadada…." oceh Aoi riang sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus Sasuke, muncul kernyitan di dahi lurus Mikoto.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya Mikoto pelan, melayangkan tatapan penuh selidik pada SasuSaku .

"Ehmm sebenanya…Mikoto-sama, dia…."

"Kami juga belum tahu, tapi pihak polisi akan memberi tahu kami nanti jika ada laporan kehilangan " terang Sasuke memotong omongan Sakura.

"Oh baiklah….kita fikirkan nanti, sekarang ada masalah yang lebih mendesak…"terang Mikoto gusar.

"Baiklah, ayo…"sahut Sasuke enteng yang di hadiahi tatapan bingung dari Mikoto, seolah mengerti Sakura berusaha meraih Aoi dari Sasuke.

"Tidak…kau ada rapat, aku baru nanti siang jadi Aoi tetap ikut aku," sahut Sasuke keras kepala.

"Oooh….baiklah, bawa anak itu…kita harus segera pergi…" pasrah Mikoto kemudian beranjak menuju limosin yang menunggu mereka di depan rumah Sakura.

" Aku berangkat… " ucap Sasuke pelan sambil bejalan melewati Sakura.

CUP!

"KAU!" ucap Sakura sambil tersipu hingga pipi dan telinganya merah, melihat kepergian SasuAoi yang di hadiahi seringai khas Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oohhh ya ampun…Selamat jalan…" akhirnya Sakura mampu menjawab setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya , menatap kepergian SasuAoi dengan penuh rasa yang campur aduk.

_Flashback off_

"Jadi, sudah ada kabar orang kehilangan bayi?" tanya Ino yang sudah menggenggam mug biru safir kesukaannya sambil menatap chocobar Sakura penuh harap.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, kenapa kau tak beli sekalian tadi…dan belum, pihak polisi belum mengabari apapun. Tapi teman kita, Karin akan mengabari lebih cepat. Bagaimanapun dia sekarang bekerja di departemen perlindungan anak..." terang Sakura sambil mengunyah chocobar nya berusaha melupakan rasa cemas akan Aoi …oh baiklah, Sasuke juga.

"Tidak, hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi. Aku tidak akan merusak diet sebulanku hanya untuk permen penuh gula itu. Jadi, bagaimana, kau akan mengatasi ini sekarang? kudengar proyek kita di gol, bukankah sekarang kau bisa sedikit santai? "rayu Ino.

Sambil menyipit Sakura berkata pelan,

"Kau mulai kena sindrom demam sebelum pernikahan ya…?" tanyanya asal.

"Aishh….kau ini…" elak Ino.

"Habis apa lagi coba…?" ledek Sakura pelan.

"Hn…entahlah, kelihatannya yang semangat dalam pernikahan ini cuma aku," desah Ino pasrah.

"Hussshh jangan bicara asal, aku yakin Sai juga, hanya saja rasa gugupnya berbeda," jelas Sakura menenangkan.

Lagu Love Story milik Taylor Swift mengalun lembut dari android Sakura.

"Siapa…?" tanya Ino pelan.

"ka-rin-chan," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Moshi-moshi…?" jawab Sakura pelan

"hei Saki aku ada kabar tentang bayi itu..." sahut Karin dari arah seberang.

"Yaa! Ba-bagaimana…si-siapa…?" sahut Sakura kalap. Oh Kami-sama, dia belum siap kehilangan Aoi sekarang.

"Begini, sore ini aku akan kerumahmu dengan orang tua bayi itu, jadi bersiaplah. Bayi itu ada padamu kan…?" jelas Karin lagi.

"Eehmm…sebenarnya…ya…YA! dia ada padaku," _semoga benar benar ada, _desah Sakura pelan.

"Bagus…. kami akan datang pukul 4, jadi bersiaplah," tambah Karin lagi kemudian menutup sambungan telfonnya.

"Aaampuuuun…bagaimana ini…?" rintihnya.

"Apa…? Nenek sihir itu bilang apa Saki…?" tanya Ino penasaran melihat perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Karin bilang orang tua Aoi sudah di temukan Ino," jelas Sakura.

"Lha…baguskan..?" terangnya.

Ampun… bagaimana Sakura bisa menjelaskan pada Ino kalau dia, orang paling payah dalam menangani bayi telah di buat susah untuk bisa lepas dari Aoi kecilnya? Membayangan harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan, rasanya berat sekali, padahal mereka baru bersama selama 9 jam. Tapi rasanya, Sakura sudah mengenal Aoi kecil seumur hidupnya.

################################################## #######################

"Kenapa tadi malam kau tidak muncul di pembukaan restoran baru tunanganmu Sasuke?" tanya ibunya pelan.

"Seperti yang ibu lihat, aku bersama Sakura dan Aoi kami," jawabnya enteng.

"Apa dia anak kalian?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Bukan…"

"Jadi…apa dia anakmu…atau anak Sakura…?oh tunggu, tidak…ini jelas bukan anak Sakura, itu pasti,"

"Bukan juga ibu…Aoi memang bukan darah daging kami, tapi dia adalah anak yang penting untuk kami," terang Sasuke hampir tidak yakin. Bagaimana jika nanti ketika mereka sudah akrab dengan Aoi tiba2 orang tua asli Aoi datang dan mengambil Aoi kembali. Dia tahu benar jika hari itu tiba, Sakura pasti akan hancur begitu pula dirinya. Tidak…tidak… itu tidak boleh terjadi. Dia seorang Uchiha, dan Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Ya pasti. Jika saat itu tiba dia akan mencari cara untuk mengatasinya. Ya pasti.

"Sasuke…? Jawab..!"tambah Mikoto lagi.

"Sudahlah bu…aku bisa mengatasi ini, percayalah…..please..." bujuknya lagi. Sudah cukup membuat semua ini menjadi rumit, dan dia pasti bisa mengatasinya.

"Kau tahu, ibu percaya padamu , kau adalah satu2nya harapan ibu. Ibu tidak mau lagi anak ibu jadi seperti Itachi nak…kau tahu...setidaknya putuskan pertunangan menyebalkan kalian dengan cara baik2. Dan setelah itu kau bisa lakukan sesukamu, menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai…dan bahagiakan dia. Dan juga yang terpenting, bahagia bukan cuma dari harta, nak…"ucap Mikoto pelan tapi pandangan matanya menerawang jauh, dan Sasuke tahu benar siapa penyebabnya. _Ayah, andaikan kau lihat wajah ibu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?, sebenarnya apakah kau benar2 mencintai ibu…?_

Setiap orang pasti punya rasa sakit

Tapi bagaimana kita menghadapi rasa sakit itulah yang membuat kita semua jadi berbeda

Jangan saling menyalahkan tapi carilah cara agar bisa keluar dari rasa itu

Terima kasih kalo' masi ada yang ingat fic ini, (semoga ada). Sebenarnya saya kehilangan rasa dari fic ini sendiri, dan akhirnya muter2 nyari wangsit( dukun kalee),hehehehe. Untuk saya sendiri benar2 kurang puas dengan fic ini tapi ini adalah yang paling mentok dari kepala saya,

Terimakasih untuk **MAKO-CHAN ...**ikut terus ya...mungkin 2-3 chapter lagi ni tamat, saya ga' suka yang panjang2...untuk**nadja violyn/nadialovely **semoga ini dah lumayan, untuk **hanazono yuri...**chapter ni mungkin kurang humor tapi semoga menghibur, **Haruno Michiko,** **xi dara** **chan, guest **sama semua silent reader semoga masih mau baca^^

Terakhir mohon reviewnya...


End file.
